The Travelling Metamorphagus - Thrown Back In Time
by Anka7995
Summary: After a drunken night, Tonks is sent back in time in Marauders' era with a strange box. Locked in a room with thirteen people, a few of them dead, a few totally different from their future selves and others plain strangers. To top that all, the box has a book. What would 14 seventeen year-olds trapped in a room with one book will do? Read it, of course! {Reading the books fic}


_This is one of the "Reading the books" fic, hopefully different. Co-written with Ethan aka deant33_

* * *

**Prologue:**

"We did it!" A girl with bubble gum pink short chin-length hair and vivid violet eye, wearing odd black robes with a yellow and black tie, said, standing up, raising a glass of orange coloured liquid, which suspiciously looked like molten lava, "Can you believe it, Charlie? Finally! Finally, we're Hogwarts Graduates!" she sounded excited and a bit drunk, a big goofy smile on her face. She suddenly sat down back on the wooden chair she had vacated, no more smile on her face, with her hair turned mousy brown and her eyes murky grey. "But that means we have to grow up, find jobs, work and no more Hogwarts!"

"No more pranks on the Slytherins and no more you walking down the halls pretending to be Dumbledore." The boy with bright red hair and freckled face replied, wearing the same attire as the girl but instead a red and gold tie.

"And you're moving to Romania, Charlie!" said the girl, "I'll miss you a lot!"

"You can always visit me, Tonks." The boy called Charlie replied, rolling his eyes.

"You know I hate the smell of dragon poo," Tonks snorted, looking serious.

"Dragon poo?" Another girl from the big round table asked, with brown eyes and long black hair with a raised eyebrow, "Out of everything, you go for dragon poo?" She had the same uniform but had a blue and silver tie instead.

"Oh, Felicia, you're going to that stupid American University! What would I do in England without you?" Tonks asked, her features dropping even more.

"You know we'll all be fine! Now stop worrying about tomorrow, let's enjoy today and the feeling of freedom," Another boy said, raising his glass with similar liquid in a toast.

"Cheers to the wise Christofer!" Charlie exclaimed and gulped down the glass of liquid in his hand. The other three occupants of the table looked at him curiously and were not disappointed when Charlie waited for whole two seconds and then grabbed the glass of water from the table.

The three burst into laughter with Tonks saying, "And I thought you would learn from the last time, not to down a full glass of Firewhiskey in one go!"

Two hours later, Tonks heard the midnight bell chime twelve times somewhere in distance, she was officially wasted. She shouldn't have drunk so much. She was surprised she could even register the time. She got up from the table and felt the ground beneath her shift, the world spun around her.

"Tonksie? Want me to drop you home." She vaguely heard Charlie ask her.

"Never drink and apparate, Charlie... especially not side-along." Tonks chastised with a slight slur in her voice, "I think I'll take the cab."

Charlie nodded as Tonks stepped out of the bar.

The next thing she remembered was waking up on a cold stone floor, with fourteen pair of eyes curiously peering at her.

"Who are you?" A familiar boy with grey eyes and chin length curly black hair asked. Tonks could not register much as her hung-over brain with residues of fire-whiskey did not allow her to.

"And what is this?" A girl with red hair and green eyes asked, holding out a box to her.

"I have no idea..." Tonks muttered as she got up and groaned.

"How many Firewhiskeys did you have?" Another boy with glasses asked her.

"Forgot count..." Tonks muttered, "I look that bad, huh?" She asked after a moment.

"Yep." Another boy piped up, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, Tonks registered. Even in her hung-over state she found him captivating.

"Let's change that then." Tonks said, changing her appearance, now she had shoulder-length bubble-gum pink hair and grey eyes, which matched her mother's.

"Ooh, a Metamorpahgus!" Another girl with short brown her exclaimed.

"No need for make-up or glamour then!" Another exclaimed.

The exclamations did not help her head-ache and she groaned.

"Are you some sort of punishment McGonagall sent for us?" A girl who seemed to be the most composed among the group asked.

"Uh... no... Why would McGonagall do that, wait am I in Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah..." The same girl replied, "You're wearing Hufflepuff robes but I don't remember you from the dormitory." She looked at her suspiciously.

Tonks looked closely at the girl and then the group who was looking at her like she was some new species.

"Uncle Sirius?" She asked as her eyes landed on the boy with black, chin length hair.

The group looked at Sirius oddly and then at the girl.

"Metamorphagus..." Sirius muttered, the cogs in his brain churning, he only knew one Metamorphagus, who was currently four year old, "Nymphadora?" he asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, its Tonks!" Tonks exclaimed, her hair turning bright red.

"It is you! I told your mother not to give you that hideous name but well... how are you so old so soon?" Sirius rambled.

"I'm not old, I am seventeen!" She exclaimed, forgetting the fact that her Uncle was supposed to be in Azkaban.

"But you're supposed to be four!" The boy with messy black hair and glasses exclaimed.

"Wait... what year is this?" Tonks asked, standing up.

"1977." Someone answered and at that moment Tonks was sure that she was in some crazy dream.

"What?!" Tonks exclaimed looking open-mouthed at the group around her, the wheels turning in her brain, "So... so that means you are James Potter and Lily Potter?" she asked pointing at the messy haired boy and the girl with red hair. Looking with awe at the people she assumed to be dead, the saviors of the Wizarding World.

The said girl blushed bright red and said, "It is Lily Evans."

Sirius wolf-whistled, "So, Prongs gets his wish at last!" He exclaimed happily as he clapped James on the shoulder.

Tonks glared at her Uncle, it was no secret this guy was the reason James and Lily Potter died. But looking at the two interact right now, she wondered how did Sirius managed to betray the person he seemed to love so much. Or was he really good of an actor. She wanted to hit Sirius but realized that the reason why she was ready to hex the guy had not happened, yet. Maybe, she could change it?

She shook her head trying to clear her brain from the multitude of thoughts making her feel fuzzy. Time-traveling was unheard of in the History of Wizarding World. How could it be? Is it possible for two people to exist in same era with different ages. The exclamation from Sirius did prove that four year old Nymphadora Tonks, did exist at the same moment.

But her appearance here will change the present and the future. So... what now?

"Professor Snape?" Tonks looked at the boy with greasy black hair, as they hung like a curtain around his face. The professor was not much fond of her and Tonks had always been a bit intimidated by him, so to see him in his teens was something weird and creepy for her.

"Professor?" The boy narrowed his eyes, "I become a Professor in the future?"

"Uh... yeah, Potions' Professor." Tonks answered, deciding there was no use of hiding. The said boy smiled at the prospect and Tonks was surprised to know that he could smile. She did not miss the glance he gave Lily Potter er, Evans and the red-head defiantly avoided his gaze.

"What's in the box?" Tonks asked quickly changing the topic.

"It is about the size of a book..." Lily replied, looking at the box. "It appeared beside you."

"Shall we open it?" Sirius asked.

"We shall..." The sandy blonde boy replied, "But before, we need to know who she is." he said pointing at Tonks.

"Yeah, she was not the part of the punishment." A familiar looking blonde girl with aristocratic features said.

"And she definitely doesn't know us." A boy with round face and soft brown eyes said.

"And she is in the room, in front of you, can you stop referring to her in third person." Tonks said, a bit irritated.

"I am Remus, Remus Lupin." The blonde boy said with a chuckle.

"I am Sirius Black, please don't call me _uncle_." Sirius said with a wink.

"I am James Potter." James said pointing at himself.

"I am Peter Pettigrew." A slightly plump boy with watery blue eyes said.

"And we are the Marauders!" The four said in unison.

Tonks chuckled at the introduction. She could guess that the Marauders must have been heart-throbs of Hogwarts.

"I am Marlene McKinnon." Said the pretty girl with caramel blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I am Frank Longbottom and this is my girlfriend, Alice Fortescue." The boy with round face said.

"Severus Snape." Snape said.

"I am Narcissa Black." the girl that had seemed familiar said, "And I am assuming you are Andy's daughter."

"So _you _are Narcissa." Tonks couldn't help but say.

"I never met you in the future then..." Narcissa said, as her eyes shined with unshed tears. Snape, to everyone's surprise put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I am Amelia Bones." Said the girl with red hair and brown eyes, the wise one. Nymphadora looked surprised at how the formidable looking woman, looked soft and loving.

"I am Regulus Black." Said the boy who looked like a replica of Sirius Black. Nymphadora nodded at the boy.

"I am Mary MacDonald."Said the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who sounded just like Cynthia Brown, her dorm-mate.

"And I am Tonks." Tonks said.

"Okay, introductions out of the way... Can we just open the box?" Mary asked, curiously.

"Will it be safe?" Lily asked, eying the box in her hand, suspiciously.

"You are holding it and so far it is safe, Evans. Let's just open it." Narcissa said.

"Okay..." Lily muttered as she tentatively touched the opening of the box.

"I will open it." James said, taking the book from her hand.

Lily smiled at his chivalry.

James opened the box to reveal a purple paper-bound book, with a boy with messy black hair, quite similar to his own and round glasses a lightning shaped scar on his fore-head, standing on Platform nine and a three-quarters, with the magnificent red engine in the background.

"Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling." James read the title as thirteen pairs of eyes landed on him curiously.

* * *

_Tell me what you think about it! I will update the first chapter in a few hours!_


End file.
